1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer disk drives, and more specifically to apparatus for receiving a disk drive in a chassis.
2. Background of the Related Art
Hard disk drives are usually installed within a chassis along with a processor, power supply, memory and various other components of a computer. The high volume of data storage that is possible in a hard disk drive makes it a common component of most computer systems, whether the system is a personal computer, a computer server, or a specialty computer. Still, all of the components in a computer system must be carefully arranged depending upon the form factor of the computer chassis. An appropriate arrangement of the various components must take account of physical space, access to communication buses and power, and adequate air flow through the chassis to cool heat-generating components so that they do not overheat. Often, these and other design considerations are at odds, such that various compromises and accommodations must be made so that the computer system will function at its full capacity.
A blade server chassis, for example, has a narrow form factor that combines a large amount of computer function and capability in a small amount of space. A typical blade server is installing along with several other blade servers in a side-by-side arrangement within a common multi-server chassis. Since the multi-server chassis provides power, cooling fans, network communications and a management controller to each of the blade servers, the blade server form factor can be kept small. However, the compact arrangement of blade server chassis means that only a small portion of each blade server chassis is accessible to a user and exposed to air that can be drawn in to cool the internal components. Accordingly, it is important that the physical arrangement of components does not prevent adequate air flow through the chassis.